


The Clexa Trap: Before Lexa

by Command3rH3artEyes, Spoilmeglam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke, Before lexa, Best Friends Forever, F/F, F/M, Finn and Clarke - Freeform, Friend with benefits, High school clarke, Musician Clarke, Physical Abuse, Raven is the other girl, Small prologue for a larger story, Smut, a little fluff, a little violence, before college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Command3rH3artEyes/pseuds/Command3rH3artEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoilmeglam/pseuds/Spoilmeglam
Summary: Meet Clarke Abigail Griffin, the most popular girl in school who realizes that love isn't all that it's cracked up to be.Will she be able to make it through her last year of high school without getting heartbroken?This is a short story that leads into a much much bigger one that I will be writing with @Command3rH3artEyes (that's why I added her as a co-author) so visit her page and read her "Before Clarke" as well! It doesn't go with my story just yet, since our girls have yet to meet.





	1. The Beginning of the End

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke Griffin was sitting at the breakfast bar listening to her mother talk about the importance of choosing the right major while in college. It was her senior year in high school and college was the last thing she wanted to talk about while she waited for her two best friends, Niylah King and Octavia Blake to come pick her up. The three of them were going dress shopping for the Winter dance that was a few days away. Finn Collins, the most popular guy in school, asked Clarke to be his date and of course she said yes, since she had been crushing on him since he transferred to their school at the beginning of their senior year. Finn wasted no time making sure to climb to the top of the social ladder. Almost all the girls in their class and even younger classes had a crush on him. He was mysterious, nice, and good looking.

When clarke received a text saying that Octavia and Niylah were outside, she quickly grabbed her phone and purse and ran out of the house, yelling a goodbye to her mom on the way out. Opening the back door and getting in, she let out a breathy sigh. "Thank god you guys are here, my mom tried having the, 'you need to reconsider medical school' talk with me for the 50th time!" While she knew her mother only wanted her to follow in her footsteps by becoming a doctor, it drove her nuts having to listen to her bring it up all the time. Clarke knew that she would be a successful doctor since she had already picked up a few things from watching her mother, but her heart just wasn't in it.

Octavia shook her head and scoffed at the idea. "Ugh why!? You aren't her, clarke! You have an artistic soul! I think you could be the next upcoming indie singer if you tried, you know instead of going to school, but that's just my opinion," Niylah nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with Octavia as she started to drive towards the mall.

Clarke smiled softly, sitting back in her seat, quickly getting lost in her thoughts. she loved poetry and song writing and always excelled in art class. She had painted a few pieces of art that she hung in her room, some more through out their house. Her parents always made sure to show off her work to everyone, especially when they hosted dinner parties. She had at least two journals filled with songs she had written and even a few for her poetry. She loved writing and pouring her soul out into her songs. Her father taught her guitar when she was 13 and ever since then, she was addicted. But she in no way wanted to be famous. She loved her privacy and going after the spotlight, well, your life would be an open book for media and fans. That filled her body with anxiety just thinking about it.

Clarke had always been a high achiever in grade school and high school, taking after for her mother who was a pediatric doctor and her engineer father. But with a semester left before she was to head off to college, she was unsure about what she wanted to do with her life. After thinking long and hard, even consulting her mother, Abby and father, Jake, she opted to start her first year of college working on a general education major in order for her to put her feelers out there. Her mother of course wanted her to follow in her footsteps which clarke quickly shot down, upsetting her in the process, but her mother still tried to get her to reconsider.

Her father on the other hand only wanted Clarke to be happy. He drilled into her mind, when her mother wasn't listening, that she could do and be whoever she wanted. He supported her when she wanted to be an astronaut when she was little, supported her through ballet, and is supporting her now with her art and her songs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 20 minutes of fighting with traffic and a lot of swearing from Niylah, the girls finally made it to the the mall, chatting loudly and browsing in 'Dress Up' the newest store in the mall that carried formal dresses. Octavia went straight for the back, towards the long sleek dresses while Clarke and Niylah stayed upfront going through the shorter dresses.

"I kind of want a blue dress," clarke said to Niylah who immediately held out a dark blue dress for her. Clarke shook her head, "no more of a sky blue or baby blue." She searched more racks, holding up a few, thinking about them, but putting them back. She wasn't in the mood to try on a hundred dresses, so she kept searching until her eyes landed on one hanging up on the wall. "That one!" She said hurrying to ask someone to grab it for her. The sales person offered to put it in a room for her and she agreed, knowing that niylah and Octavia would probably take a while and she wasn't in the mood to carry it around the whole time.

She dragged along behind niylah, pulling out a few dress options for her, but being shot down until she saw niylah with a few dresses to try on. 'Okay, one down,' she thought and headed to check up on Octavia.

"How's it going, O?" She asked her as Octavia turned around with about 10 different dresses in her arms. Eyes wide clarke pulled the top two from her arms. "O, an orange dress? Really??" She asked her holding the hideous thing up.

"Uh, yeah maybe not now that your holding it up. It looked cute at first!" She said, defensive. Clarke chuckled as she hung the dress back on a rack closest to her. She started to go through the stack of dresses in her arms trying to get rid of a few so they weren't going to be there for hours waiting on Octavia.

When they finally narrowed down the dresses the girls headed to the dressing room. Octavia stopped as she walked by Clarke's dressing room,

"Clarke, only one dress?" she asked eying the dressing room with uncertainty. Clarke quickly nodded her head, and gave off a quick, "yep" before she disappeared behind the curtain.

Clarke stood there looking in the mirror at her half naked body. She didn't realize that by allowing Niylah and Octavia to drag her to Yoga after school a few days a week, would make her body more sleek and toned. She turned in the mirror looking at her booty, smiling at how toned and perky it was now. She had finally gotten rid of the weight she gained over the summer and she was now loving her body. She grabbed her dress, slipping it on, struggling with the zipper until she was finally able to get it zipped up.

"Okay everyone ready?" Niylah yelled to them. Clarke yelled yes and they waited until they heard the same from Octavia. "Okay! One two.. three!" Niylah yelled as they all popped out from behind their curtains. Octavia had on a long black strapless dress, it was very plain, buT it showed off every perfect curve of her body. Clarke had always been jealous of Octavia's body, that was one of the reasons she allowed herself to be dragged to yoga. She figured if that was all Octavia did and her body looked like she had just jumped out of a sport illustrated magazine then it had to help Clarke's body.

Clarke looked over at Niylah, who had on a short poofy coral dress. That went perfectly with Niylahs tan, that she still had from summer, even though it was winter. "Wow Niy, that one is perfect for your skin. A few highlights in your hair and you'll look perfect!" Octavia told her, walking around her eying her before turning her attention to clarke.

"yep, Finn is going to die when he sees you clarke." Niylah said, with Octavia quickly agreeing. Clarke blushed and looked in the mirror, checking herself out. The dress was short, with long sleeves of a Lacey pattern. It was the perfect light blue and it made her eyes pop.

"Seriously though clarke, you are going to make all the guys," Octavia said and then nudged Clarke, before adding, "and the girls beg to be with you."

Clarke shook her head. Octavia and Niylah both knew that she was interested in girls but she had only ever hooked up with them while she was drunk at house parties. She never really thought about dating any of the girls she had hooked up with mainly because her focus this past year had been on Finn. He was the one she wanted and she tried her hardest to get into his radar, which was hard with all the cheerleaders throwing themselves at him.

"You're so lucky clarke. I still cannot believe that Finn, who is the most popular guy in school, asked you out. Hopefully you two will hit it off and you'll be his girlfriend!" Octavia squealed causing clarke to smile embarrassingly as other people in the store turned to look and pointed at them. Clarke smacked Octavia lightly as niylah laughed, shaking her head at the over excited Octavia.

Clarke always believed in fairytales ever since she was little and watched Cinderella. Ever since then she would dress up as Cinderella and make her childhood best friend Wells be Prince Charming. She knew someday that a handsome prince or beautiful princess would come a sweep her off her feet and then they would marry and have children. Clarke wanted the house with a white picket fence, 2 children, and a husband or wife to take care of. She knew what she wanted and maybe she will get it with Finn.

"Lets go get ice cream, then I gotta go home, my mom wants me home for dinner." Clarke told them, they both nodded and they all headed back to change into their regular clothes, chatting about what flavor they wanted to try this time.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
- ~~three weeks later~~ -~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Clarke walked into The Ship, her favorite coffee shop that she stopped at every morning before school. She looked around taking everything in. She was going to miss the staff who always had her order ready, the soft seating by the window where she loved to sit on weekends and watch people go about their days, and the small corner that she would set up in and play a few songs she had written. She loved playing at the coffee shop, she always felt like Phoebe from Friends when she did, sometimes even mimicking a few of phoebes songs such as 'smelly cat' for her friends, making the staff and customers have a good laugh before they went about their day.

Clarke couldn't help but get a little teary eyed when she started setting up for her last performance. She was hoping she'd have time before the end of the semester to come back, but she knew she'd be too busy, Finn and her friends were taking up any free time she had after studying and extra work her mom had given her. Plus the owner of the coffee shop told her they had sold it and it would be closed all summer due to renovations.

She just got done setting up and was about to play her first song when a group rushed in. Finn, Octavia, Niylah, and maybe 5 football guys all sat down at a table close to her, all of them saying hi and rooting clarke on, yelling for her to play. She nodded, "alright, alright alright," she told them, "my first song is 'not alone' by Kygo, one of my favorites. Enjoy!" Clarke began playing a stripped down, acoustic version she had learned with her father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the middle of Clarke's last song a brunette walked through the doors of the coffee shop, smiling when her eyes landed on Finn, who immediately stood up looking a bit upset and headed for the bathrooms. Clarke watched as the brunette followed him.

It wasn't until the end of her song when Finn emerged from the long hallway that headed towards the bathrooms and sat back down at the table, his eyes landing on clarke, smiling as he clapped for Clarke's performance along with everyone else.

"Thank you so much everyone, sadly this is the last time you'll see me. Let's all hope that the next owner will have at least decent coffee as we all know no one can beat The Ships secret coffee recipe. I know we will all miss this place." Everyone clapped once more and clarke started to pick up her things, watching as the brunette she saw early walk through the shop and leave looking back at Finn with a smile.

Finn made his way over to Clarke hugging her and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Who was that?" She asked him quickly feeling bad that she felt jealous over that girl.

"Oh just an old friend from my last school." He shrugged. "No one important." He pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. "You're beautiful," he told her, making clarke blush and quickly forgetting about that other girl. He was obviously not lying if he was showing everyone and their friends that he was with her. Right?

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

\--clarkes dress--

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me:
> 
> Twitter: @babygirl_clarke  
> Instagram: @babygirl_clarke
> 
> Current role playing with my Lexa on my Twitter. 


	2. Hookups and Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter 2nd chapter. 
> 
> House parties, girl on girl hook ups, and studying, what more could you want? 
> 
> :-)

__

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The next few months passed in a blur, everyone was cramming to study for finals, all making sure their credits were complete and any missing work was turned in. School was stressful for everyone, especially clarke. Her mother was still pushing her, but hadn't brought up medical school for a while now. Abby was still making sure Clarke was doing all her work, even making her do extra credit work in all her classes and signed her up for volunteer work. "It'll give you more advantage on your college applications, Clarke." Her mother would tell her every time she added a new piece of work or project onto her already full school load.

Most of Clarke's friends were taking it easy this semester. Octavia didn't have to come into school until 11am and niylah was able to leave school an hour earlier due to not having a full days worth of classes. Clarke envied them. She wanted to be able to relax more than just the house parties that they snuck out to go to, Clarke's parents thinking she was sleeping over after studying at Octavia's house. At the parties Clarke was able to let loose and let her hair down. And she always made sure to do so.

At all of the parties since she started dating Finn, she'd meet up with him and have a few drinks before heading upstairs with a girl that clarke would pickup. Finn would watch clarke and the girl hook up, getting a show that any high school guy would kill to have. After both girls hooked up, Finn would make clarke to give him oral, knowing that Clarke wouldn't let him have sex with her. She told him she was saving herself until marriage, which, wasn't exactly true, but she knew telling Finn that was the only way to get him to stop begging her for sex. She wasn't ready to take that step with anyone yet. He seemed to be happy with watching her hook up with other girls and happy with only getting oral.

Octavia and Niylah both found it weird that clarke was willing to have sex with girls, hooking up with one almost every weekend, letting Finn watch but not take the jump and have sex with him, or any other guy for that matter.

"I don't know, O." Clarke had told her one day when Octavia confronted her about it. "I guess I feel like sex is different with girls than with guys. I mean having sex with a girl is no different then masturbating, right? The only thing that goes into me is their fingers. But with guys, that's, wow" clarke shook her head. "it's too much to think about. Youre giving yourself to them. I'm not ready for that."

Finn seemed fine with only watching clarke and another girl hook up, but he always demanded to get oral after, which clarke hated doing. In fact it actually made her want to throw up. She would try to get the other girl to "help" with it. If she was eager to she would let her do most of the work. Finn never asked to have sex with the other girl and Clarke was thankful for that. But she would catch Finn sometimes touching the other girls breasts or staring at them instead of at her. It bothered her and when she would bring it up to Finn he would act like she was crazy or put her down for even thinking it. He would make her feel horrible for it and then beg her to give him oral in his car to make up for it.

Since her and Finn had become a couple clarke was loved and admired by everyone in school. She was friends with anyone who wanted to be friends with her, even the people who didn't even know she existed before she started dating Finn. She wasn't going to judge someone and not talk to them just because their style was a little different or they liked different things from her. A few times she has been begged to join the cheerleading squad, but that was just too much exercise for her, yoga with Octavia was enough for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One Saturday night clarke was mingling around a party at Jasper's house, trying to find a good looking and willing girl to hook up with, when she see's a somewhat familiar looking brunette at the party. The same girl she had saw at the coffee shop the last day she performed there. The girl, who was talking to Finn, seemed to be upset about something and Finn looked irritated. Clarke decided to go over and see what the issue was and why the girl was bothering her boyfriend when a slightly inebriated Niylah grabbed ahold of clarke by the waist.

"So care to show me how good I hear you are at eating girls out?" She asked almost slurring her words. Clarke wiggled out of Niylah's arms, grabbing one of her hands in hers as she turned to look at her.

"Niy..." she started before she saw the thirsty look in her eyes. Clarke always wondered if the girl wanted to hook up with her. A few times while they were hanging out alone Niylah had made a few comments here and there about being interested in it. Truthfully clarke thought about it as well but the fear of it coming between her and her best friend always occupied her mind. "We shouldn't.." she finished as she held niylahs hands in her own.

Niylah pressed her body closely against Clarke's, "Oh but we should...what do you say to giving good ol' Finny boy a show he'll never forget.." she said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Clarke bit her lip, thinking about it. Truthfully Niylah was a definitely a sexy girl. Both her and Octavia were and clarke would be lying if she said she didn't get slightly turned on by what Niylah was suggesting.

Looking around the party Clarke spotted Finn, now alone walking towards them with a smirk on his face. Clarke turned back to Niylah telling her to hold on. She let go of Niylahs hand and walked over to Finn. "Wasn't that your friend?" She asked, Finn only shrugging his shoulders. "You should've introduced us," she told him as he moved to pull her into his arms, kissing her. Pulling back from the kiss she had an idea.

"Maybe we should invite her next time, you know to hook up." Finn immediately dropped his arms from Clarke's waist causing her to get a bit suspicious. "Is there something going on between you two?" She asked softly, almost too low to hear over the loud music.

"Fuck no," Finn scoffed and grabbed Clarke's wrist, tightly. "Why the fuck would you think that? I love you and only you, princess." Clarke nodded and looked down at her wrist which was getting more and more red as he held it. He looked down, seeing what he was doing and let go quickly, running his hands through his shaggy black hair. Clarke shook it off, but rubbed at her wrist hoping it won't leave a mark in the morning. Clarke felt a little off about his answer, like he was lying about something.

She looked back over to Niylah who was still waiting for her, thirst still in her eyes as she scanned clarkes body, hungry to get her hands on it. Finn noticed because he moved to whispered into Clarke's ear, "I see we got a taker.. I have always wanted to watch you fuck your best friend, Princess."

Clarke looked into Finn's eyes, worriedly. "Do you think we should...?" She asked him. His answer came when he started to push her and himself towards the staircase tugging Niylah along with them.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finn lead them into an empty room, one that looked like it belonged to Jasper's older sister, which made clarke feel uneasy. Usually she didn't know the people who lived in the houses of the parties they would attend and who's  rooms they were hooking up in but this time she did. She has known Jasper and his family since kindergarten. Clarke was lost in thoughts until she was pushed up against the door by Niylah, her lips assaulting Clarke's neck. 

Finn moved start taking his pants off and then sat down on the bed, already hard. His eyes were locked on Clarke's until they shifted down to watch Niylah start peeling off her own jeans. Clarke closed her eyes not wanting to watch Finn stare at her best friend stripping. When Niylah stepped out of her pants she did the same to clarke, quickly ridding her of her pants as well as her top. Niylah pulled away looking at Clarke's almost naked body dressed only in underwear. 

Niylah let out a loud growl and pulled clarke to the bed, pushing her down onto it before diving into showing clarke just how badly she wanted to hook up.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~                 four weeks later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Come on babe, let me fuck you, please..." Finn begged her. Clarke came over to Finn's house to study for finals, knowing that without her help he would fail his History final which was tomorrow afternoon. They had got a little distracted since Clarke's idea for studying involved stripping off a piece of clothing for every correct answer he gave.

Even though Finn didn't get very many correct, he got mad and frustrated and started to rip off the rest of her clothing. "Finn! That was my favorite thong!" She yelled staring at the now ripped lace in his hands. She looked up into fiery eyes, eyes that almost frightened her a little bit. He was starting to line himself up to her entrance begging her to let him go inside. She now realized how bad of an idea it was for her to help him study the way she was.

Clarke laid her palm softly on Finn's naked chest, "babe.. please.. we've talked about this.." she said quietly. He nodded gritting his terry, obviously not happy.

"Fine, but I need some help.." he said as he pulled her up, flipping her into the 69 position, eagerly eating her out as she slowly started to get him off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"My princess.." Finn said softly gazing into Clarke's eyes, her hands cupping the sides of her face, fingers playing with curls of hair. They were outside by Clarke's car saying goodbye before clarke had to get home. Because she had borrowed her moms car she had a strict curfew of 8pm. Finn moved to kiss clarke, one hand dropping down to squeeze her ass. She could feel him harden through his pants, causing her roll her eyes slightly.

When Finn pulled away from the kiss his hand fell from her ass and searched his pocket, pulling a ring box out. Clarke's eyes grew wide as he opened it showing her a small diamond ring. Clarke started to get light headed, like she was going to faint. What was this? Was he going to propose to her? Was this because she told him she wanted to be married before she had sex?

"Clarke Abigail Griffin," Finn grabbed Clarke's hand, "my princess... I know this isn't much but will you-" Clarke didn't hear a thing after that because all a sudden everything faded into darkness.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me:
> 
> Twitter: @babygirl_clarke  
> Instagram: @babygirl_clarke
> 
> Current role playing with my Lexa on my Twitter. 


	3. The Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right after the 2nd chapter cliffhanger, some prom fun, with some romance and then some not. 
> 
> Also warning, there is a small amount of physical abuse in this chapter.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Clarke came to after a few minutes on the ground with Finn holding her, shaking her softly. When he noticed her waking up he spoke slowly to her, "There's my girl.. how you feeling Princess? You passed out." Clarke sat up slowly, a little bit confused. She nodded and started to get up off the ground.

"I am okay, I-I need to get up.." she said groggy.

"Wait no, you should stay here for a minute, princess." Finn said wanting to make sure she wasn't going to pass out again.

"Why did I pass out?" She asked him, her head in her hands. She heard Finn started to move next to her, pulling one of her hands away from her head.

"Well I was just about to ask you.." clarke froze, her eyes immediately jumping up to Finn's, scared. Fuck. "If you would accept thing ring as a promise ring. A promise from me to you that someday, while not today, we will be engaged to be married. A promise ring that will tell everyone that you are mine and only mine."

Clarke's eyes searched his for a minute before she melted into the words. All of the weird, somewhat red flags she had been having quickly disappeared. "Of course.." she said smiling. "Only a promise ring those right??" She asked, making sure.

"Yes, only a promise ring," Finn said laughing causing clarke to laugh a little with him. He placed the ring on her fingers and finally helped her up, pulling her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
||Prom Night||  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last month had gone by in a flash for clarke and her friends and before they knew it it was prom.

"Oh clarke honey, you look so beautiful! And FINN!! What a handsome young man you are!" Abby sung with delight as she took photos of the couple. Clare groaned in protest as her mother dotted on them.

"Okay honey, let them go, I'm sure their friends are waiting for them." Jake said as he came behind his wife wrapping his arms around her. "You sure do make a fine couple you two," he told clarke and Finn, who nodded and made their way to quickly run out of the door, trying to quickly get away from camera happy Abby. Clarke knew that once her mom left her fathers arms, she'd be back to taking photos.

"Thank god for your dad, I thought she'd keep us there all night," Finn said as he grabbed ahold of Clarke's hand leading her to the limo he got for them, clarke laughing loudly behind him, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah she sure is crazy about prom. She kept telling me how tonight is so very important and I need to cherish it for the rest of my life. Yuck." She told him and she grabbed ahold of the door handle to open it. Finn smacked her hand away.

"That's my job Clarke." Clarke snatched her hand away bringing it back to her body, wrapping it around herself and giving Finn a soft 'sorry.' Finn opened the limo door and reached out for clarke, who warily took his hand as he pulled her into a hug. "Sorry princess, I just want this night to be perfect."  
Clarke buried her head into his shoulder and nodded as memories of other times that he had gotten a little physical with her ran through her mind.

"Me too," she said softly. She thought she falling in love with Finn, even though they had only been together for a few months. She could see her dream future, with him as a father to their children, but right now in this moment, she was scared. He had come off strong a few times before, but she just shrugged it off to him being pressured about school and football.

She was now a little worried that this could get worse. She always tried to shrug it off saying that he would never go further than what he was doing but lately she wasn't so sure. This wasn't even the worst time either. Clarke thought back to the back to the last house party they went to. She had argued with with him when he was trying to get Octavia to hook up with them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
||Flash Back, Two weeks ago||  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"No finn, she is my best friend and she's not even Bi!" Clarke said, her arms coming up to cross in front of her. They had gone into an upstairs bedroom to talk, or rather fight._  
  
_"You know you think she's Hot clarke you've said it before. And she's willing! She just said so!" Finn argu_ _ed._

_"SHE'S DRUNK, FINN!" She yelled. "Of course she would be willing, that's just who Octavia is, she's flirty and a little frisky when she's drunk, but she would regret it in the morning." Clarke moved towards the door of the bedroom as Finn stepped in front of her, blocking the door._

_"I want this clarke and you will give me what I want. That's our deal." He seethed, his words sharp and demanding. Clarke stepped towards him,_

_"Yes but we agreed that I would pick the girl and that the girl was always willing and would never regret it in the morning." She reminded him._

_Clarke's anger was growing and she wanted to get out of there so she made a move for the door handle but as her hand landed on the handle Finn switched their positions, slamming her back against the bedroom door, her hand banging on the door._

_"We are not done here!" He yelled at her loudly, pinning her against the door with his body. "If I can't have Octavia then go get Niylah. I'm sure that bitch will love to eat your pussy again," he whispered in her ear, almost making her gag. She pushed against Finn's chest,_

_"Finn you're hurting me, please," she begged him. She could feel him starting to get turned on against her leg, making her worry that this was something that turned him on and that he was going to go further._

_"Go get Niylah," he said gripping into her wrist tightly, almost bruising her. " I'll be waiting, my beautiful princess," he said as he let go of her wrist and held her face. Clarke nodded a silent yes as he moved to kiss her on the lips_.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finn lead clarke into the ballroom of the hotel that the senior class raised money for. She looked around in awe. The room was decked in a winter wonderland theme with snowflake lights dancing around on the ceiling. Clarke was excited to see it all come together, having helped plan the night with the decoration committee.

Looking around the room she saw their friends, pointing over to them for Finn to see. "After you, princess," he told her as she moved to lead the way over to them.

They both took their seats after greeting their friends, clarke dotting on how gorgeous her two besties looked. Finn scooted his chair closers to her so he could talk to her, having to go to speaking closely to her ear due to the loud music playing.

"I have a surprise for you," he said, pulling away after to lock his dancing eyes on Clarke's.

"What?" She mouthed, wondering what his surprise could be. He quickly pulled his wallet out of her pocket and held up two hotel room key cards, whistles coming from around the table, a few of his football buddies having seen the keys. He leaned in towards clarke,

"Got is a hotel room so we don't have to go home after," he said.

"That's great, but I thought we were invited to Jasper's party?" She asked him immediately regretting it when she saw anger flash in his eyes.

"Well if you don't want to go to the hotel, fine!" He said throwing the cards onto the table.

"Just wondering that's all babe. I'd love to go to the hotel with you." She replied grabbing the cards and putting them into her wristlet for safe keeping. Finn's face changed in a split second going from angry to happy.

"Okay, good." He nodded. He grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her up. "Let's dance!" He yelled out to all their friends, the table quickly jumping up to join them.

A few hours later they heard someone tapping on one of the microphones on the stage.

"Alright alright! Listen up everyone! Time to crown the King and Queen of prom!" Everyone turned to look at the stage and quickly started to crowd up against it. The DJ was holding a crown for the queen and a scepter for the king.

"Omg clarke, it's going to be you!" She heard Octavia whisper in her ear, she shook her head,

"No it could be you! Now shh..." Clarke's eyes went back up to the stage as the DJ was opening up the card...

"And the King and Queen are.....Finn Collins and Clarke Griffin!" He shouted into the mic.

Clarke felt everything go into slow motion, she heard clapping, Octavia squealing behind her, and she saw Finn smiling before he kissed her cheek and started to pull her towards the stage. "You okay princess?" He asked once they stopped and the DJ started to put her crown on. Finn was holding his scepter and had the biggest smile on his face. Clarke nodded, still shocked. She really didn't think she would be chosen over Octavia or Niylah. They had quickly become popular as well, and they both were absolutely gorgeous.

"Now let's have the king and Queen on the dance floor for their first dance! Congrats you two!" The DJ said before starting to play, 'I'll be' by Edwin McCain.

Finn led her to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her in close. "How about we get out of here after this dance, my beautiful queen?" He whispered softly in her ear. She nodded, agreeing, because her feet were starting to hurt, and a blister was possibly starting to form on her baby toe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roughly and hour later the couple made their way into the hotel room Finn had gotten for them. Clarke noticed roses on the floor immediately when Finn opened the door, using one of the keys clarke fished out of her wristlet.

Looking up she met Finn's eyes, sparkling with excitement. "Go on," he pointed with his chin down the short hallway leading into the bedroom. Clarke smiled at him before she followed the roses, being met with a plush bed with roses littered on it and a ice bucket with champagne in it with glasses. The room was dimly lit and there were a few candles lit around the room.

She started to tear up because of how beautiful it all was. She didn't think Finn even had it in him to be romantic, but she was proven wrong. Feeling bad for the way she was thinking earlier she turned around to find him dangerously close.

"It's beautiful, Finn," she husked before she jumped up, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he kissed her back. He started to walk them both back towards the bed, slowly pushing clarke down until she was laying on her back and he was on top of her.

"You're so beautiful, clarke," he whispered against her lips as she felt his hips grind in between hers, her dress now pushed up to her stomach revealing a sexy black thong.

His hand reached for hers as she laced their fingers, pulling it up for them both to admire. He played with the ring on Clarke's finger and then kissed it. "I promise," he said softly, a look of lust mixed with love in his eyes.

Clarke nodded saying, "I know.." against his lips as he kissed her once again before kissing down her jaw and her neck, his hand rubbing up and down her thigh. Clarke moaned but quickly froze when she felt a bulge in his pants. "Fin we can't.." she spoke, her voice husky, still.

Finn snapped his head up from the kisses he was placing on her neck. "Are you serious!? Clarke it's PROM! Please..." he begged. "I gave you a ring.. we are going to be together forever clarke, why can't we just make love now!?"

Clarke searched his begging eyes, she wanted to give in, she really did but she wasn't ready. She didn't trust that Finn wouldn't leave her like Octavia's first boyfriend, Atom did after she gave him her virginity. She had no for sure way to know if Finn really would stay. Plus, even though she wanted to push his violent and sometimes physical behavior to the side, she couldn't.

Clarke pushed on Finn's chest slightly, having him roll off her. His eyes flew to the bare legs and her black thong. He trailed his hand up her inner thigh and over her wet center. "See you're so ready for me, princess," he said with a smirk.

"Yes, Finn, you turn me on, I wouldn't be with you if you didn't, but I still am not ready to give you my virginity. Especially on prom night, how cliché is that!?" She responded before pushing his now roaming hand away, which was rubbing her clit through her thong. She looked back up to Finn's face and found fire behind his eyes.

"FUCK!!" He yelled, making clarke jump, as he peeled himself off the bed and paced around the room. Clarke sat up and pulled her dress down. "Then leave! If you're not going to fuck me then leave!" He stopped pacing and turned to clarke, eyes roaming over her body before he turned once again and punched the wall.

Frightened he would do more than punch a wall clarke jumped up and grabbed her wristlet before fleeing the risk in tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later Clarke was walking back towards the hotel barefoot with her heels in her hand. After what happened with Finn Clarke walked, no ran to the park down the street from the hotel. She was too embarrassed to tell her friends what happened and too scared to call her parents for a ride. After giving Finn sometime to calm down she figured she'd go back to try to talk about things calmly.

When she got to the door of the room she paused to take the second key Finn had given her out of her wristlet. She unlocked the door and started to walk in when she heard finn moan loudly. 'What the fuck!?' She thought. She paused and a second later she heard another moan, this time from a girl. 'Oh hell no..'

Clarke slammed open the door and stalked down the small hallway, she stopped when she was greeted with Finn naked in bed with a girl riding him. And not just any girl. That "just a friend" from Finn's other school was on top of him, riding him and moaning.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON FINN!!?" she yelled making Finn jump and tackle the brunette down onto the bed off him. He got out of bed a ran over to clarke,

"No! This isn't what it looks like clarke!" He begged, standing buck naked in front of her.

"It isn't what it looks like!? It looks like you're fucking cheating on me with your "friend" Finn!" She yelled, tears starting flowing. "It looks like you called someone to come fuck you when I wouldn't is that it!?" Finn tried to pull clarke into a hug but she pulled away, pushing him away from her.

"Wait what the fuck Finn!!" She heard from the girl in bed. "Is she your girlfriend too!!???" Finn turned to look over at the other girl who was now up and throwing her clothes on.

"Wait, raven, no.." Finn started to say then looked back at clarke, "clarke.." he was speechless.

"Just don't Finn, we're done." She told him as she took off his ring and threw it at him before she ran out of the room.

"Raven.." he started but was cut off,

"No don't even start. You lied to me, you told me you only loved me and that you weren't seeing anyone at all. What a joke you are!" She yelled and she threw a necklace he gave her at him and walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke was sitting outside the hotel on the sidewalk, hadn't made it very far once she had left the room. Tears were flowing heavily when she heard someone walking up towards her. She turned to find the brunette sitting down next to her.

"Well since you already saw me naked, might as well tell you that I'm Raven. And obviously that Fucktard in there was two timing us." She said with a shrug. Clarke looked up as raven held out a napkin for her to use. She grabbed it and softly gave her, her thanks before wiping her face and then blew her nose.

"Why aren't you upset?" Clarke asked her voice hoarse from yelling and crying.

"I've been with Finn for three years and he has always been amazing and sweet to me until this year. He's been distant and when I did see him he would yell at me and..." Raven shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just assumed he probably was cheating on me but I didn't think he would actually be in a relationship with someone.."

Clarke nodded. She wasn't and couldn't be mad at Raven who also was cheated on. She could only be mad because she was fooled by Finn. And now she had no ride or way to get home without telling someone the horrible night she had and right now that was not an option. "All I want to do is go home and go to bed.. not get out until college.." she said softly, looking down at the tissue that she was now ripping apart unconsciously.

"Hey do you need a ride home? I assume Finn brought you here.." Raven asked. Clarke looked up and found chocolate brown eyes waiting for her answer, searching g her face. Clarke took the girl in, she was Latino and she had long brown hair and brown eyes that looked like the chocolate river from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Her skin was a light brown, and was flawless. She was in a pair of high waisted shorts and a simple white tank top, with a long sleeved shirt laying on the sidewalk beside them, obviously not having time to put it on with everything going on between them.

Clarke saw ravens eyes were a little wet, and red rimmed. 'She had cried,' clarke thought to herself. She felt herself nod at ravens question. "If you could, that would be awesome.."

Raven stood up in a second and started to head for her car, "Kay good! You know least I could do since we've both been sleeping the with same guy.." she shrugged.

"Well, I never actually had sex with him, thank god," clarke told her as she stood up and followed the Latino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me:
> 
> Twitter: @babygirl_clarke  
> Instagram: @babygirl_clarke
> 
> Current role playing with my Lexa on my Twitter. 


	4. Summer Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation, summer, and some beach fun.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day of graduation and clarke stood in her room looking in the mirror at her white dress. Her mother had picked it for under her white graduation gown, telling her it was "the perfect dress for her baby girl." She stood there, filled with dread, mostly because of having to see Finn. She had mostly managed to avoid seeing Finn at school, but she knew it was impossible to avoid seeing him at graduation.

"Looking good, griff," she heard from behind her. Raven who was laying on Clarke's bed on her stomach and was flipping through a cosmopolitan magazine had looked up eyeing her. "Listen, just avoid him, k?" Clarke turned around,

"How did you..?" She asked the brunette. She watched as Raven sat up on to her knees and shrugged before hopping off the bed.

"Because I worried I would run into him at a few places in town that I know he still goes to and I know how it must feel having to see him," She told her. Clarke nodded and sat down on the bed, not wanting to talk about Finn any longer but her mind forced to to think about him and everything that had happened.

The best thing out of the whole situation was that Raven and her had quickly become friends after the incident. The whole thing sort of bonded them together, weirdly enough. Usually when you find your boyfriend in bed with someone else, you hate him and the other woman, but clarke could tell by the look on ravens face that night that she had no idea and was just as hurt as she was. After that night they spent almost every weekend with each other, Clarke avoiding going to the house parties that she knew Finn still frequented. She didn't want to tell her friends that he was the only reason she didn't want to go anymore.

The 7 or 8 weekends Clarke spend hanging out with Raven were actually fun and made the past month and a half bearable for her. They would switch back and forth, going to each others houses, but usually the brunette wanted to spend more time at Clarke's since they had an in ground pool and the weather in New Jersey was starting to get warm. Raven lived a town over from clarke, probably about a good 45 minute drive from one house to the other, so whenever one of them came over, they were there for the full weekend. The amount of time they have known each other hasn't been very long but clarke felt like she's known Raven for as long as she has known Octavia and Niylah.

Clarke let out a huff, "guess we should go. You sure you're okay with coming?" She didn't want Raven to react badly upon seeing Finn again since the incident, Clarke having gotten over that two days after the prom, having come face to face with him in the hall at school. And she had kept her composure, well she did until she ran into the girls bathroom and lost it, octavia and niylah running in to comfort her.

"I wouldn't miss you graduating for the world there Griffster. Plus I'm forcing you to come to mine tomorrow so," Raven replied with another shrug of her shoulders.

"True," clarke said as she got up and grabbed her things, heading out of her room with Raven, "and you're awfully shruggy today there Rae," she added laughing, as raven followed her downstairs, silently adding another shrug for the hell of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I cannot believe we graduated and now are on our way to the Hamptons for two weeks!" Octavia shouted excitedly as she threw her bags into Ravens Jeep Wrangler. It was nearing the end of August and Jake and Abby thought it would be good to give Clarke the keys to their Summer home in the Hamptons for two weeks.

"We are so proud of you honey, but you girls better be safe and clean up the house before you come home! And no boys!" Jake said loud enough for Raven, Octavia, and Niylah to all hear as well.

"Aye Aye Captian Jakester," Raven shouted as she stood up with her head out of the sun roof of her Jeep. "No boys allowed!" She quickly saluted him before she jumped back down into the Jeep causing a fit of laughter to follow from Octavia and Niylah.

"Just rest up and have some fun. Before you know it you'll be moving into the dorms at NYU and you'll be wishing you were still on this vacation." Abby added, causing Octavia to peek her head out of the window.

"Oh that reminds me," she half yelled. "Did you get your rooming application in so you can room with Raven and I!?"

"Shit!" Clarke yelled, she knew she forgot to send in something important, but she couldn't figure out what it was until this moment. "Sorry mom. Great now it's too late and they probably already have placed me with someone else. Watch her be a lunatic or something!" Clarke pouted as Octavia shook her head disappointed and sat back into the Jeep.

"You can probably request a change once you're there honey and I doubt she'll be a lunatic," Jake said pulling her into a hug laughing at his over dramatic little girl. "Now go, before your mother and I decide to go with you." He said knowing that would make clarke move, hurrying to kiss them both goodbye and get into the passengers seat in the Jeep.

"Are we ready to blow this joint!?" Raven asked looking over at Clarke and then into the back seat. After a series of yesses, she started the engine and then yelled out the window to Jake and Abby, "Adios bitchachios!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 hours, 45 songs, and a short pee/ taco break later the girls pulled into the driveway of The Griffins summer home in the Hamptons. The home was littered with floor to ceiling windows, giving you a perfect view of the ocean no matter where you were in the house. When you stepped out of the numerous sliding glass doors the house had, you were greeted with sand, making it a short walk to the water.

Clarke could stay at the beach house year round if her parents allowed her to, it being her favorite place in the world. With the sun on her face, her toes in the sand and the salty air in her nose, she felt like she was finally at home.

Getting out of the Jeep clarke immediately headed for the beach. "Leave me my bedroom, the other two are up for grabs, I'll be right back," she shouted behind her. She missed the ocean and she didn't know how badly until she was back with her feet buried in the sand. She sat down and grabbed a fist full of sand letting it run through her fingers. She looked out to the endless ocean and she couldn't help but smile. Not because of the location she was in but because of how far she has come so far. Here she was 19 years old, about to go to NYU with two of her best friends. She only wished Niylah would be able to go to NYU as well but she chose Texas instead, which saddened her slightly.

Clarke thought over the past summer. It was possibly the best summer she's ever had. She introduced Raven to Octavia and Niylah at their graduation and the four of them have been practically inseparable since. They filled their summer with small road trips, parties, BBQ's with friends, and slumber parties filled with pizza and Disney movies.

Clarke was sitting looking out over the ocean reminiscing over the summer when she was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she felt arms arms wrap around her neck and heard Niylahs voice beside her. "Whatcha thinking about?" She asked softly, placing a small kiss on her temple.

"Everything, like how far we have all come, everything we have gone through together" she replied, looking over at Niylah, a smile gracing her face. She watched the girls dirty blonde hair flow crazily in the wind and felt Niylah trace her fingertips over the bare skin on her shoulder. Clarke was so beyond thankful for her, she was happy to be able to have someone who wasn't only just her best friend but also someone who she could sleep with and not worry about relationships.

After Finn, Clarke steered away from relationships. She started to question whether she was going to actually be able to have her fantasy 'Happily ever after,' that she dreamed of when she was a kid. Niylah made it easier for her and she knew that Niylah didn't expect anything from her either, just sex and of course friendship. And Clarke appreciated that so so much.

Nothing had become weird between them and both Raven and Octavia knew about the arrangement they had, no one making a big deal out of it. Plus it was only for the summer, giving clarke time to fully get over Finn and making it so Niylah wouldn't have to break someone's heart when she left for college at the end of the month.

"Are we ready to go get some grub!? I'm starved!" They heard Raven tell from the house. Clarke turned around, causing Niylah to drop her arm that was draped over Clarke's shoulders.

"Are you seriously hungry already, Reyes?" Clarke yelled back.

"Of course she is," Niylah said. "I watched her eat an entire pizza by herself last Friday during our Disney marathon. No lie. A full large pizza with everything. And then ice cream!" Niylah and Clarke laughed and stood up, wiping their butts free of any lingering sand.

"Well we should fill up the house, that way we won't have to leave for a food run again." Clarke added, heading back towards the beach house, listening to Raven yelling out to Octavia to meet them by the Jeep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay so we got, snacks, frozen pizzas, lots of ice cream for clarke, candy, popcorn, soda, water, juice, shit for breakfast, taco kits, and--"

"And lots and lots of beer, courtesy of Jasper's new friend Monty's fake ID skills. Annnddddd VODKA for jello shots!" Raven said interrupting Octavia as they were pulling out their groceries.

"Nice! Oh, and all that ice cream isn't just mine!" Clarke pouted causing the girls to laugh as raven started counting the tubs of ice cream.

"Clarke we have 5 tubs of ice cream, all which you picked out."

"I couldn't choose... they are all too yummy," she said as she grabbed the bag of ice cream away from Raven.

"And like I said, ice cream for clarke.." Octavia added as she threw the last plastic bag away and ran out of the house towards the water, "let's go for a swim!" She called out, Raven and Niylah nodding and running after her. Clarke joined them only after making sure her ice cream got safely put into the freezer.

She knew the next two weeks of beach bonfires, girl shopping days, and days full of salt water, sunscreen and sun with her three favorite people in the world would be two weeks she would never forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the night before they were due to leave the beach house and the four girls were sitting on the beach by a bonfire they had lit and were reminiscing about things that happened during the past two weeks. 

"Oh my god, remember that guy that hit on Rae? His face when she turned him down was priceless! The poor guy was dead set that she was going to accept his offer of 'seafood on his deck,' I can't.." Octavia choked through fits of laughter as clarke and Niylah laughed along. Raven on the other hand was smirking, 

"who would accepted that as a first date though!? I felt like he wanted to stuff me full of seafood then kill me!" 

The girls continued to laugh for a bit until clarke pulled out her guitar, strumming out a soft melody. She saw Niylah scoot closer to her and softly whisper, 'play me a song,' in Clarke's ear. 

Clarke nodded, changing her tune quickly, strumming out "September song" by JP Cooper, singing along with her guitar. 

"You were my September song, tell me where have you gone?  
Do you remember me, we were only fifteen  
And I, I remember the chorus, they were singing it for us  
You were my September song, tell me where have you gone?  
Do you remember me, we were only fifteen" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"clarke..." Niylahs panted, her breath quickening as Clarke's lips marked her neck. Niylah had pushed them both into Clarke's room not long after the bonfire started to die out. "I love when you sing.." she purred. Clarke pulled back, shushing Niylah with a kiss. 

"No talking," she whispered against Niylahs lips as she made haste in pulling off the girls shirt before pulling off her own. They hadnt hooked up since being at the beach house, neither of them really wanting to, but now clarke was aching to be touched and she didn't want to waste any more time talking. 

Clarke walked them both backwards towards her bed and pushed Niylah down onto it, moving to straddle her waist as she did. Clarke attached her lips to Niylahs chest, kissing and licking down the girls cleavage, tracing the edges of her bra. She felt Niylah arch her back so she could unhook her bra and once the bra was gone clarke pulled back to take Niylahs bare chest in. Sure, Niylah was a sexy girl, but clarke never saw anything more than just a naked girl in front of her. She wished she saw and felt more for Niylah, she really did. Maybe if she did their sex would be not just satisfying but it would be mind blowing. 

Clarke hadn't realized that she got lost in thought until she felt herself being pushed into her back, niylah had switched their positions. "Focus, blondie," she said with a smirk on her face before she hurried to rid clarke of her shorts and bikini. Usually Niylah would tease clarke by kissing every inch of her body except the spot clarke really wanted her but tonight wasn't one of those nights. Niylah spread Clarke's legs wide and moved between them, moaning when she saw how ready she was and how much clarke wanted to be touched. 

Moaning, Niylah ran her fingers through Clarke's wet folds, making the blonde squirm and moan for more. She teased Clarke's enterance, gathering up her juice and moving it up towards her clit. Clarke's hips jumped up towards Niylahs hand seeking more pressure from the girls fingers. When Niylah pulled her hand away, clarke started to whimper softly, "don't tease--" she started to say before Niylah moved to attach her lips to Clarke's clit, sucking at it desperately. Clarke threw her head back, arching her hips up into Niylahs face, knowing she wouldn't last long at all. "Fuck Niylah..." she moaned, feeling the girls lips pull into a smile against her clit.

Niylah waited until she knew clarke was closer to put a finger into the blonde, pumping in and out, adding a second one soon after and curling them as clarke started to cry out her orgasm, only to push Niylahs head away soon after when it started to become too much. 

"Shit Niy, that was amazing," clarke whispered into the dark room, not sure why she was whispering when she was sure Octavia and Raven probably heard her come. 

Niylah started to kiss back up Clarke's body only to be pushed back into the bed by clarke. "Your turn," she husked, making work to return the favor to Niylah. 

Yup, this vacation was one she would remember forever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke sat on her bed packing up the last of her things as her mother stood in her doorway reminding her how important it is for her to choose medical school. She had been non stop reminding her that she should not go into college blind, not knowing what she wanted to study. Clarke wished she was back at the beach house away from her mother, but the day she was heading off to school had finally arrived.

"Mom! Stop! I am NOT following in your footsteps! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Clarke half yelled, half begged. She looked up to see her mothers eyes beginning to water. "I'm sorry but I want to puke just from seeing blood, how would that work mom?"

"Clarke you will get over it. You need to do this! It's the only sure way you will have a good life! I will not stand back and watch you ruin your life by choosing a major that will never be able to support you in the future, like... like, art or something!" She yelled, Clarke's head wiping around to look at her mother after she zipped up her very last suit case.

"Do you think that I would ruin my life if I chose an art major, mother!? Is that what you are telling me!? That you won't support me!?" Clarke was seething now, she grabbed the last of her things and started to storm out. She couldn't listen to her mother any longer, she didn't need to.

Clarke exited the house and threw her things into ravens Jeep without saying goodbye to her mom but having said goodbye to her dad that morning. She was in such a shit mood that the 2 and a half hour long ride to NYU was going to seem even longer and she knew this mood wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, especially since she still had to meet her new roommate.

This was going to be a long, shit day ahead of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The beach house:

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end of the before Lexa, but look at for our next adventure with our girls, when they finally meet! I will link it as soon as the first chapter is up! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me:
> 
> Twitter: @babygirl_clarke  
> Instagram: @babygirl_clarke
> 
> Current role playing with my Lexa on my Twitter.


End file.
